The Woes of Harry Potter
by Delighted
Summary: Harry has defeated the Dark Lord. But now he must face the greatest challenge yet. Weasley initiation... R&R please. One-shot.


The Woes of Harry Potter 

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, if I did, do you think I would be writing in obscurity for free? (Though I wouldn't mind kidnapping a Weasley or two. Heh heh.)_

_thoughts "talking"_

_Enjoy ..._

"Ginevra Weasley, I love you. I was stupid at first. Well, I still am, but that's not the point. It took me six years to realize what you mean to me and a year after that to get enough Gryffindor courage to tell you.

"Because of you I'm the happiest I've ever been. You were always there no matter what, even in the worst times. You always put my needs before your own. But I have one more thing to ask of you." Harry got down on one knee. "Please be my wife."

There was silence, and then …

"EEEEEE! Of course! Ohmigosh, yes!" Ginny tackled Harry, dress robes and all.

That had been a few hours ago. Harry was sprawled on his bed in his favorite snitch boxers and a pair of socks Dobby had given him last Christmas. One was electric blue and the other a painfully bright yellow. Voldemort couldn't have cursed his smile away. He was getting married to Ginny. Beautiful, brilliant, hilarious, caring, wonderful Ginny Weasley. Wow.

Tomorrow they would go to the Burrow to tell everyone. Mrs. Weasley would be so happy; she'd probably begin planning the wedding. Ron would …

Oh Shoot. Ginny has brothers. She has six older brothers, six big, protective older brothers.

"I'm so screwed." Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Killed-The-Freakin'-Dark-Lord, wanted to cry.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny was concerned. Harry had been so jumpy today. He just couldn't sit still.

"Nothing, dear."

"Alright…" Ginny was still suspicious, but she let it go.

"Ginny! Harry! Come on in, we were just about to eat." Mrs. Weasley pushed them into the dining room. Harry and Ginny sat in the middle of them table. Fred and George were on Harry's right. Great. Harry felt sick.

The meal proceeded just like every Sunday (the day Mrs. Weasley had selected for family dinners once a month.) It wasn't until Hermione Granger-Weasley (yes, she and Ron finally got over their sexual tension and got hitched) made an observation.

"Ginny, what's that on your finger? Is that a …" That's when pandemonium broke out.

"You're engaged?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Oh, when's the wedding?"

"I'm going to have more grandbabies!"

The next hour was spent congratulating and questioning the happy couple. For the first time in history, the Weasleys abandoned their food. Before long the female Weasleys and 'Weasley wives' as they were called, retreated upstairs to discuss the wedding. They giggled and squealed the whole way up. Harry was alone with all seven Weasley men.

"You're going to be a Weasley, Harry." Bill grinned evilly.

"Actually, Ginny's going to be a Potter. I…if you want to be technical. Harry sputtered nervously. By the grins spreading over the freckled face, Harry came to the conclusion that Weasley could smell fear.

"But you're going to be…" "**Family**." Fred started and George finished.

"I thought your mum already considered me to be family." Harry glance at the family clock where the Weasleys had recently added a hand for him. Harry gulped; his hand was set on mortal danger.

"But you weren't really, until now. That's if you want to be technical, of course." Percy adopted a grin that Harry had previously thought was only attainable by Fred and George.

"That's right **son**, it's official now." Mr. Weasley no longer looked like the friendly gentleman Harry had always admired him to be. "What you need is an initiation. Yes, an initiation." He chuckled.

"An initiation to protect Ginny's honor. We can't let just anyone into the family, you understand, right mate?" Ron's eyes glinted in a way that made Harry fear for his life, more so than he had been before. Harry looked at the six Weasleys in front of him and… Wait a minute. Where's Charlie? The blood drained form Harry's face. He turned around to see Charlie. Charlie had a thick dragon hide belt in his hands. Oh crap.

I was thinking the theme colors could be white and light green." Ginny explained. "Lilies could be the main flower, in honor of his mother of course."

"YAAAOOOOOOOOWW!"

"Vat vus zat?" Fleur, Bill's wife, looked a mix of horror and curiosity.

"Sounds like the time Ron dropped my cauldron on Crookshank's tail. But Crookshanks is at home." Hermione was puzzled.

"That sounded a bit like … Harry." Ginny looked slightly confused. "You don't think …"

"Naw, they love Harry, right?" Angelina strongly wished that for once, her husband would stay out of trouble, but she knew in her heart that Fred was definitely up to no good, again.

Harry was not able to sit for many weeks and Ginny had begun planning, planning her brothers' deaths.

_What did you think? Good, crap, lower than crap? Let me know. Flames are okay, they keep my feet warm and help me improve. Writing Sideways_


End file.
